New face in feudal Japan
by Makoto5
Summary: Kagome Dies! NO! But wait! Who is this new person who took her place? Please Read and tell me how you like it.
1. All Love Dies

New face in feudal Japan  
By: Makoto  
Chapter 1 All love dies  
  
(A/N: I am new to writing in the Fan fic. world but not new to reading. If you don't like Kagome then you are gonna love this fic. if you like Kagome then to bad. In this story there is a new-chartered named Makoto. "She belongs to me." So enjoy the story. So you know Inuyasha lives in my room.)  
  
Makoto: No! Inuyasha you cannot kill Kagome yourself! Inuyasha: Why not? Makoto: It is not what I planned.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
One night Inuyasha and co. were sleeping or should I say everyone except Kagome. She was deep in thought. * I wonder if Inuyasha would miss me if I went back forever* She decided to give this idea a little test. * Of coarse I wont be gone forever, just for a day or two. I've gotta know how he really feels about me. I'll show him that I'm more than just a jewel detector. * She got up and stumbled through the darkness toward the direction in which she thought the well was in. (My, that was a mouthful!)  
  
Inuyasha was not asleep at all. He was deep in thought as well. * I wonder if Kagome truly loves me * (They don't communicate very well do they?)* She just looks so beautiful. * (Not) * I hope she doesn't think that she's Kikyou's replacement. She's gotta know the truth! I'm gonna tell her right now! * He got up and walked over to her blanket. But, all he saw was Shippo peacefully sleeping with an all so cute thumb-sucking look. Inuyasha yelled out a very loud ear shattering Kagome where are you!? He was so loud he woke up everyone on the camp not to mention all he people in the 5-mile radius. He probably woke up the entire island of Honshu!  
"What's going on?" asked a very tired and very rumpled Songo.  
"Kagome's gone! Ewe Songo you need some beauty sleep."  
"Don't worry my love. I think you look beautiful rousted even in the wee hours of the morning!" said the Baka no hintai. ( that's referring to Miroku.)  
"Let's search for her before something horrible happens to her!" said the lovesick honyou.  
  
An hour later...  
  
"Poor Kagome," whimpered the Kistune.  
"She's probably dead. Maybe a demon got her. There's no telling what demons will do.  
"Uh Shippo? What are you?" Asked the worried hoyou.  
"I was talking about the mean demons you baka no inu!" (That means stupid or idiot dog)  
"What did you call me you Chusai wa kitsunie?!"  
"Hey you bakas. This is not a time to be fighting lady Kagome is more than likely in danger." No sooner had Miroku said that there was a scream that sounded like the person was in agony.  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha sniffed out her scent. (Remember they are in the forest and there are many scents to sort out.)  
Inuyasha and the gang found the girl lying in a pool of blood. Near it was an ugly demon that looked like a cross between a chicken and a weasel.  
Songo and Miroku were running it off while Inuyasha tended to Kagome. Kagome lifted a very weak hand. "Inuyasha."  
"No don't talk. Kagome I love you I don't even care if you don't love me back. I just want to be with you forever!"  
"Inuyasha you can't be with me forever. Inuyasha, I-I love you too."  
"Don't leave me, Please!" With that being said they shared a passionate kiss.  
"I will never leave you, Inuyasha"  
"K-Ka-Ka-go-me!" Cried the heart-broken Inuyasha. But Kagome was dead.  
Songo and Miroku came back with shippo riding on the boomerang.  
"We took care of that demon. We kicked his butt pretty good! Inu-"  
"Kagome's dead."  
Miroku picked up Kagome's limp body. Inuyasha fell into Sango's arms. He sobbed continuously.  
"Oh Inuyasha I'm sorry. There was nothing we could've done."  
"It's always my fault that the woman I love has to die. First Kikyou now Kagome! I'll never let myself fall in love with another girl again. No woman should get hurt for loving me."  
"You'll love again." Sango tried to comfort the pup-like demon in her arms.  
"Come, we must take Kagome home and explained to her family."  
The friends left for the well with the dead Kagome that had been so dear to them. In the distance the sun was beginning to rise. But the sun wouldn't rise in Inuyasha's heart for a time, but little did he know that there was someone waiting for him on the other side of the well.  
  
(A/N: I must admit I was crying while writing this. If you've see A Walk to Remember you'd have to agree that this is more tragic. I mean they didn't even tell each other how they felt until Kagome dies at least in A Walk to Remember they got married. Please gimme some views and include ideas! 


	2. With friends but still alone

Chapter 2  
  
With friends but still alone  
  
A/N: sorry it took so long for chapter two. My computer died and I had to give chapter one to a friend so she could type it for me. And now my computers fixed so the rest of the story will be coming from my computer. Ok I know it doesn't make a difference but it is nice to have my computer back. Now on with the show!  
  
Everyone from Kagome's school was at the funeral, including her best friend Makoto. Kagome had told her that if something happened to take the Shikon no tama and keep it safe. She would explain the rest when she got back from her weekend with Inuyasha. That was Friday this was Tuesday. The girl looked down at the purple-pink jewel in her hand.  
*What is it for? Who is Inuyasha? Is he cute? Is he here? She told me he- Is that him?! Wow, he is cute! But he resembles a.dog? No! he's half dog half human! She told me he was out of the ordinary. I should've believed her. This kinda makes me think that I'm off my rocker! I'll go talk to him. Who are those people with him? And he has a baby?!....Well Kagome did say something about a orphan....He's the kitsune.Shippo. *  
"Hi my name is Makoto Mizuki. Kagome and I were best friends. You must be Sango."  
"Yes, and this Miroku and Shippo."  
"You must be Inu-."  
"I've got no time to talk with you stupid humans." Inuyasha didn't say goodbye and he didn't take the time to look at her. , that a tear she saw in his eye?  
"Please excuse Inuyasha. He's had it hard."  
"Sango, you mean he's been through this before?"  
"Yeah," added Shippo, "He lost his mom when he was really young, then Kikyou, a woman who he really loved, died and she "killed" him. Her reincarnation, Kagome, woke him from Kikyou's spell. Now Kagome's dead!"  
A thought crossed Makoto's mind. Maybe it was the Shikon no tama that caused Inuyasha misery. "I hope he'll be alright."  
  
"He thinks he's so darn tough."  
"Shippo! Don't talk like that! You're just a baby!"  
"waaaah!"  
"What?"  
"Sango, you sounded just like Kagome."  
"What are we gonna do without Kagome? She's the one who could see the shards. What'll we do? It might sound a bit too soon but Makoto, you have the Shikon no tama, you could help us!"  
"Slow down! I don't know if Inuyasha would like that. Plus, I don't think I could see the shards!"  
"I since a strong unusual power in you. If we take this a step at a time maybe we'll get somewhere."  
"Well could you take a step or two over there so you're foot won't find it's way to my leg." Makoto turned to Sango. "What kind of Monk is he?"  
"His own kind."  
"I'll see how Inuyasha's doing and tell him I'll come along to search for the Shikon shards."  
Makoto walked down the hall to Kagome's room. Where could that honyou be? *Why did he have to act like an a-hole. He's probably gonna be really thrilled with this. * She heard crying in the room and she peaked in there was Inuyasha looking at Kagome's school books.  
"Stupid girl always had her books. She was afraid she was gonna fail 9th grade." He smiled as if he were glad she always blew him off for those crappy grades. "Darnit Kagome! Why did you go off on your own?" Makoto forgot that she was bhind the dorr and Inuyasha open it.  
"What do you want?"  
"I want to come along with you."  
"It won't do any good to come along. I mean if you want to help us there's no jewel. I'm sure that witch took it with her to her grave."  
"No. I have it. You act like she was just a bother to you. I know how you fell."  
"You? You know nothing."  
"You're not the only one who lost someone! I lost my friend! I don't care if you hate me! I want to help!"  
"Fine, it's your pathetic life."  
"You mean..I-I can come?"  
"Well duh."  
"Thank you!"  
"Just stay away from me or suffer my wrath."  
*Inuyasha, I'll show you how to push me around. I'll win your trust and friendship. *  
The next day, the whole group said goodbye to Kagome one more time and Jumped though their favorite well.  
They took Makoto to lady Kaede. "You don't look like a normal Japanese girl I since a great power in you. Far more greater than Kikyou's. I wish you all luck."  
They left Kaede and traveled.. Ah.. Somewhere. It was a pretty boring day. (Like this chapter) Finally it was time to rest. Inuyasha assumed a branch on a tree and everyone else slept on the ground. Inuyasha stared at Makoto.  
*Stupid girl. I wouldn't care if Sesshoumaru killed her. *  
"Oh really."  
"What are you doing up? Go to sleep!"  
"I'm Kagome. I'm in Makoto right how."  
"How in the world are you in her."  
"People are in tune to the "Spirit world" When they're a sleep."  
"Inuyasha I love you. I want you to know it wasn't your fault that I died."  
"Inuyasha was down from the tree by now."  
"I must go now!" Kagome spirit was fading.  
"No! I need you!" He kissed Kagome/ Makoto right smack dab on the lips. Makoto's body fell as Kagome's "Ghost" left it. And Inuyasha fell with it. He held her so close to him still kissing her. Makoto felt somebody warm and heavy on her. She open her eyes and there was Inuyasha. He was fast asleep hugging her! She touched her lips. Did he? No, he couldn't have soon. I'm gonna Knock the shi- No I'll leave him. She pushed him off of her enough to breath. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
That morning was not starting out very good. Sango, Miroku and Shippo stood around the sleeping Inuyasha and Makoto. Makoto rose up. The sleeping hanyou's head was in her lap. He open one shining golden eye then shot straight up. Had he slept there all night? He wasn't going to let this girl make him her friend! Over his dead body! He had rather kiss Jaken and tell Sesshoumaru he could have tetsaiga than to allow her, that wench, into his graces! She was there for only one purpose. She was a shard detector and nothing more.  
  
A/N: how did you like it? Pease review because if you review that lets me know that you read my story and either liked it or hated it. But I hope you liked it. Sayonara! 


End file.
